1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric blanket. In particular, the present invention relates to an electric blanket with digital temperature sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical electric blanket includes at least one heating wire enclosed by polyvinyl chloride (PVC), with a cotton cover enclosing the PVC. When in use, the heating wire generates heat energy to keep the user warm. Nevertheless, the heat energy could not be effectively dissipated, as the heating wire is enclosed by PVC. Dehydration and scald may occur at the user's skin in contact with electric blanket. Further, the heating wire is generally controlled through conventional power control such that the user is apt to be injured due to inappropriate operation.